jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
MediaWiki Diskussion:Sidebar
__TOC__ Anpassung der Sidebar 1 Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir die Quicklinks brauchen. Im Grunde reicht die Navigation mit folgendem Inhalt: *Hauptseite *Letzte Änderungen *Alphabetischer Index *Artikel nach Kategorie *Timeline *Qualitätssicherung *Autorenportal Jedipedia-Portal ist über die Navileiste unter dem Header auf der Hauptseite erreichbar. Zufällige Seite, Neue Artikel, Neue Bilder, Beliebte Seiten und Benutzerliste sind alle unter Werkzeuge > Spezialseiten abgelegt. Hilfe liegt in der Navileiste unter dem Header im Autorenportal. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:56, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist zwar richtig, aber der Sinn von Quicklinks besteht ja darin, dass man die Sachen schnell und ohne Umwege erreicht. Deshalb sollten wir meiner Meinung nach höchstens Portal, Index und Neue Bilder rausstreichen, weil die ohnehin nicht genutzt werden. 20:59, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Falls meine Meinung hier eine Relevanz hat: Ich finde es Destruktiv. Was soll ein leser mit "letzte änderungen" anfangen. Rein Gar nichts. Das interessiert null. Beide Punkte könnten ausgemistet werden, und Optimiert. Aber eine strickte trennung zwischen Quicklinks für Autoren und Allgemeine Navigation für Besucher halte ich für unabdingbar. Ich habe genauere Gründe aber die jetzt zu erläutern würde Stunden dauern ausßerdem halte ich solche vorträge für gewöhnlich wenn sie auch erwünscht sind. Gruß --Mara 21:09, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich hoffe ich darf auch mal was sagen ;-) Dem was Ben und Mara gesagt haben stimme ich weitestgehen zu. Die Letzten Änderungen sind für einen reinen Leser uninteressant, darum sollte man sie aber nicht einfach streichen, Beliebte Seiten sind vielleicht nicht das Hauptziel der vielschreiber, die gehen eher auf die Portale. Es gibt diverse Extensions für MediaWiki, die eine Anpassung der Sidebar für Benutzergruppen oder jeden einzelnen Benutzer ermöglichen. Man könnte diese nutzen, oder wie Mara es in etwa vorgeschlagen hat anstatt in Navigation und Quicklinks zu unterteilen in Quicklinks für Leser und Quicklinks für Autorne zu unterteilen oder so. 21:17, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Eins sollte klar sein: In die Navigation / Quicklinks sollte nur das rein, was auch wirklich häufig genutzt wird. Lt. Google Analytics sind Zufällige Seite, Timeline, Hilfe, Autorenportal, Benutzerliste und Qualitätssicherung nicht in den Top 100 Links, gemessen an Seitenzugriffen. Autorenportal und Qualitätssicherung sind erst neu in der Navigation, deshalb könnten diese auch vorerst drin bleiben. Nach den Seitenzugriffen sollte die Navigation wie folgt aussehen: *Hauptseite *Letzte Änderungen *Neue Artikel *Neue Bilder *Alphabetischer Index *Artikel nach Kategorie *Beliebte Seiten *Qualitätssicherung *Autorenportal Oder eine Unterteilung in leserelevante (Navigation) und autorenrelevante (Quicklinks) Links: Navigation *Hauptseite *Alphabetischer Index *Artikel nach Kategorie *Beliebte Seiten Quicklinks *Letzte Änderungen *Neue Artikel *Neue Bilder *Qualitätssicherung *Autorenportal Die Top 100 Links als PDF: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Analytics_www.jedipedia.de_20080325-20080424_(TopContentReport).pdf --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:54, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich hab dir schonmal eine Struktur geschickt, damals war mir nicht klar das ihr das teil komplett entkernen wollt. 1. zufälle Seite is sehr beliebt. (sowohl für leser als auch für Autoren also -> oben rein) 2. kannst du "Quicklinks" ja auch umbenenen. 3. Halte ich die Timeline für eine sehr feine sache wenn man sie mal ordentlich macht. (orientierung u.a.) 4. Hat das autorenportal nix da unten zu suchen -> DAU Das Autorenportal umfasst Qualitätssicherung und ALLE hilfethemen als nach oben. 5. letzte änderungen (is richtig) 6. Beliebteseiten wohl acuh eher was für leser 7. Neue Bilder (wer will neue Bilder? kann man im Autorenportal verlinken -> interessanter wär Bilder nach Kategorie (das man gleich suchen kann für einen artikel bsp.) 8 Qualitätssicherung, Portalsytle richtig gut alles aufarbeiten zusammenfassen anbieten damit das zeug auch gemacht wird. Ich sehe da zig unsinnige fehler und aktionen. Schon allein nach meinem gefühl passt das nicht. Von meinem professionellem standpunkt erst recht nicht. evtl. ne "Navigation" und Autorenmenü what ever muss man noch was finden. Was die Topseiten damit zu tun haben versteh ich nicht so ganz. Analytics unterstützt sogar meine aussage. Nämlich das das Wiki total konfus genutzt wird. Gruß --Mara 22:03, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :@Mara: Wäre eine Nummerierung mittels Liste (# an den Zeilenanfang) villt besser? :Zum eigentlichen Problem: Ich finde, dass, gerade weil sich die interessa an manchen Sidebarlinks sehr stark unterscheidet, eine Extension wie diese sinnvoll wäre. Die Erweiterung ermöglicht verschiedene Sidebars für verschiedene Benutzergruppen und Eine Anpassung der Sidebar für jeden Benutzer. Die "Lesersidebar" wäre dann die für die Benutzergruppe '*', die Autorensidebar die für 'user' udn außerdem kann jeder für sich reinsetzen, was er meint zu brauchen. 22:15, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Cody, wenn ich sowas mache, sieht das ein bissl anders aus: Letzte Struktur stand März. Damals hab ich nicht so radikal durchgegriffen. Da anscheinend eine Radikalkur geplant ist würde ich sowas ähnlich nochmal machen. Aber nich son halbgar undurchsichtiges zeug. Die Unterseiten bestimmen den ort und den Platz + die nutzung. Jeh nachdem das ist eine eigene Wissenschaft solche Strukturbäume zu erstellen. Gruß --Mara 22:23, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Mara, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir deine Entwürfe 1:1 übernehmen. Was die Topseiten mit der Navigation zu tun haben erkläre ich dir gerne. Die Topseiten geben an, welche Seiten von den Benutzern und Besuchern der Jedipedia am häufigsten genutzt wurden. Es macht daher keinen Sinn, Seiten, die wenig Zugriffe haben, in die Navigation zu stellen. Zu deiner Art und Weise Diskussionen zu führen möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass du bitte auf deinen Umgangston achten solltest. Es wäre außerdem nicht verkehrt einen Gang in Sachen Protzkultur a la "Ich sehe da zig unsinnige fehler und aktionen. Schon allein nach meinem gefühl passt das nicht. Von meinem professionellem standpunkt erst recht nicht." etc. herunterzuschalten. Es gibt einfach schon zu viele Benutzer, die sich gegen eine derart arrogante Umgangsweise beschwert haben. @Cody: Da müssten wir mal schauen wie groß die Nachfrage hier nach dieser Extension ist. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:48, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Ich erwarte überhaupt nichts, aber wenn du nach diesen Zahlen gehst dann musst du den Luke skywalker artikel als Hauptseite definieren. Das Seiten nicht genutzt werden kann auch daran liegen das sie sich am falschen Platz befinden bzw. die funktionalität nicht gegeben ist. Strukturen muss man so entwerfen das man dem User das Optimum präsentiert. Es kristallisiert sich nicht von selbst aus der Benutzung heraus. Das ist das Problem, und da sind erfahrungswerte gefragt. Ich frag mich warum du die Struktur der Jedipedia zur öffentlichen Diskusion stellst. Und was Arrogant wirken mag, bzw. Imagepflege usw. ist mir egal oder bin ich mir zu schade jenige zu betreiben. Du kannst das gerne mit mir ausdiskutieren. Ich schreie niemanden an ich bin Sachlich und sachlich bedeutet: von meinem Gefühl her funktioniert es nicht. Professionell gesehen gibt es regeln die man auch manchmal brechen darf. Aber sehr selten. Du solltest dir überlegen was du willst. Am anfang steht immer die Sortierung der verschiedenen Bereiche - danach die Funktionalität der Unterseiten und der zugehörigkeit. * Was möchtest du deinen Lesern anbieten, bzw. was ist das wichtigste (die artikel) * Welche Probleme gilt es zu beheben (beispiel ständig falsch lizensierte bilder). usw. : Das sind Fragen und Antworten die du dir selber stellen solltest. Und nach denen du später strukturell vorgehen kannst. zB kann sich eine Hauptnavigation folgendermaßen ergeben: Hauptseite. Das Elternelement ist die Hauptseite - sie präsentiert alle folgenden Seiten. Die wichtigsten davon sind im Hauptmenü mit rausgezogen. So setzt du logisch und für den Nutzer nachvollziehbare Menüstrukturen die vorallem sich subtil verankern und dann auch funktionieren. Wie man das macht, ist eine andere Sache. Nur so wie du herangehst hab ich das gute recht vom professionellen standpunkt aus dir ein "Nein" zu sagen. Erstens - bei sowas zu viele Köche kochen zu lassen, kann den Brei verderben (das is nur meine persönliche Meinung).Und das zweite ist. So wie du es vorstellst zeigt es überhaupt nicht welche intention oder Struktur das nachsich zieht. Weil: gute Inhalte kommen von innen. Vielleicht hilft dir das vielleicht auch nicht. Normalerweise ist das Thema schon reallive ein riesen Brocken. Ob es jetzt angekommen ist weiß ich nicht. --Mara 23:25, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich möchte mit dir gar nichts ausdiskutieren. Ich habe dich darauf hingewiesen, dass deine Umgangsweise nicht korrekt ist und gebe dir auch gerne noch den Link zur Jediquette: Jedipedia:Jediquette. Halte dich bitte daran. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:29, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Mir gefällt nicht, wie sich die Diskussion entwickelt. Bitte bleibt ruhig und nehmt die Vorschläge und Hinweise des jeweils anderen ernst. Niemand ist an einem Streit interessiert. ::Sei nicht nachtragend, wenn es mal eine kurze Auseinandersetzung geben sollte oder du kritisiert wirst. Meistens möchten andere User dir mit ihrer Kritik weiterhelfen, um deine Wiki-Skills zu verbessern. Natürlich kannst du anderen Usern gegenüber ebenfalls Kritik ausüben, aber vergiss dabei nicht: Hinter jedem Beitrag sitzt ein Mensch, behandle ihn entsprechend! Übrigens: Auseinandersetzungen entstehen meist durch Missverständnisse! Frag einfach mal nach, wie das gemeint war. Zum Thema: Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass die Statistik für die Sidebar keine Bedeutung hat. Sie zeigt, dass genau das für alle Besucher zählt, was die Hauptintention der Jedipedia ist: Die Artikel. Allerdings können wir nicht nur die Leser bedienen, sondern müssen uns auch an unsere Benutzer wenden. Das funktioniert allerdings nicht, indem wir ihnen umständliche "lange Wege" zu häufig genutzten Werkzeugen verwehren. Beispielsweise sorgt der Link auf Kategorie:Qualitätssicherung für einen schnelleren und bequemeren Zugriff auf die Inhalte der Kategorie - das wird nicht aus einer Statistik ersichtlich, die sich vornehmlich auf das Leseverhalten aller Besucher und User richtet. 23:52, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Premia: Wenn du dich dadurch angegriffen fühlst tut es mir leid. Aber mir fällt es so schon schwer die Thematik oder das was ich meine zu erläutern. Das auch noch nur mit Bild und Text zu versuchen ist schwierig für mich. Und die Interpretationen einer Grafik total offen. Bitte weise mich direkt auf meinen Verstoß gegen die Jediquette hin. Ich sehe wirklich keinen. Ich habe versucht eine Vorgehensweise zu erläutern bei der ich erst sehr intensive Gespräche mit meinen Kunden führen muss um die Problematik zu erfassen. All diese komponenten sind hier nicht vorhanden. Gruß --Mara 23:57, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich fühle mich von dir nicht angegriffen, allerdings vermisse ich bei dir Eigenschaften wie Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit, die in der Jediquette verzeichnet sind und unsere Community ausmachen. Benutzer beschweren sich über arrogante Umgangsweisen, das kann ich nicht übergehen. Deshalb der Hinweis. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:06, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::: Ich kann gut verstehen was du meinst, jedoch kann ich schwer auf den sachlichen Umgang verzichten. Das was bei anderen ankommt muss nicht zwangsweise auf Mein Konto gehen. Wenn der oder demjenigen in Zukunft etwas auffallen sollte kann er sich natürlich gerne bei mir deswegen melden.(Mir wurde schon oft auf der ferne Arroganz nachgesagt aber noch nie aus der nähe (direkter umgang), Solang man mich nur aus der Ferne kennt fällt es mir schwer mir das ernst zu nehmen) Jedoch bitte ich dich nicht meine Argumente außer acht zu lassen. Meine Kritik an dir ist: Warum in der Öffentlichkeit. Und zweitens unfreundlicher Umgang vs Sachlich bzw. vielleicht auch eine etwas zu "krasse metapher anlegen" kommt bei mir der ach so förmliche hinweis etwas überzogen (und arrogant) an. (subjektiv is halt immer das problem). Ich sehe keinen wirklich drastischen Verstoß gegen die Jediquette und da sind mir schon viel mehr hier aufgefallen die dem eindeutiger zuzuordenen sind. Aber ich frage mich ernsthaft wieso das hier und jetzt in der Diskusion zum Gegenstand werden muss. Alle Autoren hier haben ihre eigene Menschlichkeit und werden mit Ihr akzeptiert und toleriert, wieso die meinige nicht. Mein Beitrag zur diskusion ist abgeliefert und meine Argumente hoffentlich ausreichend dargelegt. Und ich fände es sehr konstruktiv wenn dazu auch was gesagt wird. --Mara 00:18, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Offtopic > Benutzer Diskussion:Mara#Dein Umgangston. Über die Sidebar kann hier natürlich weiterdiskutiert werden. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:48, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Anpassung der Sidebar 2 So, ich habe mal Überschriften und ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gesetzt. Lasst uns zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kommen. Ich habe die Diskussion nochmal gelesen und es hat sich gezeigt, dass die Links, die man braucht, ganz unterschiedlich sein können. Es gibt eine Grundsätzliche Trennung, die Mara bereits klar benannt hat: Links für Leser und Links für Autoren. Ich denke, dass man darauf am bessten mit der bereits genannten Extenson eingehen kann. Die meisten Leser sind nicht angemeldet, die meisten Autoren sind es. Außerdem würde eine Individuelle anpassbare Sidebar effektiveres Arbeiten ermöglichen. Eine mögliche Aufteilung wäre dann: #MediaWiki:Sidebar/* als "Lesersidebar" #*Navigation #**Hauptseite #**Jedipedia-Portal #**Beliebte Seiten #**Zufällige Seite #**Artikel nach Kategorie #**(Timeline) als Link auf 0 VSY #MediaWiki:Sidebar/user ''als "Autorensidebar" #*Navigation #**Hauptseite #**Jedipedia-Portal #**Artikel nach Kategorie #**Timeline #*Mitarbeit #**Autorenportal #**Letzte Änderungen #**Qualitätssicherung #**Neue Artikel #Benutzer:Bespiel/Sidebar individuell angepasste Sidebar #*Navigation #**Hauptseite #**Jedipedia-Portal #**Artikel nach Kategorie #**Timeline #*Mitarbeit #**Autorenportal #**Letzte Änderungen #**Qualitätssicherung #**Neue Artikel #*Meine Quicklinks #**Benutzer:Beispiel/Baustelle #**Kategorie:Vorlagen So in der Art könnte das Aussehen. Die Benutzergruppe '*' (nicht angemeldete) sieht nur Leserrelevante Links, die angemeldeten Benutzer (Benutzergruppe 'user') sieht die Links, die für Autoren wichtig sind und jeder kann sich Seiten die er/sie oft braucht noch verlinken (im Beispiel Baustelle und Vorlagen). 10:04, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST)